Care
by Disherona
Summary: Taking place directly after "Slow": Randy and Sharona shared a night together before she left San Francisco.


Care

by Disherona

Randy Disher didn't feel the least bit self-conscious with Sharona's large black purse was slung over his shoulder. All of his attention and care was focused on Sharona Fleming, a beautiful nurse from New Jersey who had once been Adrian Monk's assistant. He also carried her large clear hospital bag which contained the jacket Sharona had been wearing earlier, some of her jewelry, a cast protector and her filled prescriptions. He was keen on helping her in every way he could. He knew that she could do most of the things he was doing for her, but he also wanted her to know that she didn't have to, and she seemed genuinely pleased when he helped her.

"The key is in my purse." Sharona said as they approached her door.

Hunting through her purse he found the key card and pushed it into the electronic lock. A green indicator light in the lock flashed and Randy opened the door.

The room was small but immaculate. A queen sized bed with red and white blankets monopolized the room. There was a chair and ottoman in one corner, and a small desk with a flat screen tv on it banked up against one window. What was really impressed Randy, however, was the view. Having lived in San Francisco for so long, he became a bit indifferent about such things, but when the view was framed so well, with two corner picture windows, it was easy to be impressed.

Randy lay Sharona's purse and bag on a table, and helped Sharona with his jacket, which was draped over her shoulders. 'I can't wait to get into a nice, hot shower." She sat on the bed and unlatched the sling which kept her arm steady. Randy, without being asked, knelt at her feet and unzipped and removed her boots.

She looked at Randy quizzically, She smiled. "Randy?"

When he looked up, she caught his chin, and raised his face towards hers and rewarded his attentiveness with a kiss, which surprised and delighted him. He blushed and pulled off her socks before Sharona stood and went into the bathroom.

"Would you order something from room service?" Sharona called out over the sound of running water. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Randy heard Sharona moving in the bathroom and the sound of her clothes falling to the floor only a few feet away. Picking up the phone receiver, he looked over the room service menu and called out some of the options that he thought she might want to try. "Do you want a cup of soup or a sandwich?"

She came out, wrapped in a towel, and he almost dropped the phone receiver.

"Can you help me put the cast protector over my cast?" she asked.

Randy pulled a plastic cast protector out of the hospital bag and helped her arrange it over her cast, making sure it was correctly sealed so that her new cast wouldn't get wet in the shower.

"Shout if you need help with anything," he said. He didn't really know what he meant by what he said and hoped it didn't sound as awkward as he thought it did. Surprisingly, she kissed him again.

She went back into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar, and Randy, doing his best not to be too curious about what was going on in the other room, heard the shower door click shut. Fortunately for Sharona, there was a hand shower and was able to gingerly wash herself and get all the sand from the golf course scuffle with Perry Walsh off of her without too much trouble or discomfort. After showering, Sharona removed and hung the clear plastic cast protector in the shower to drip dry.

Bundled in a bright white robe, Sharona emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was dripping wet and her face was scrubbed clean of not only the dust and sand from the golf club, but also of any makeup she had worn earlier in the day. She hung a smaller towel over her cast and also brought a wide toothed comb, which she handed to Randy. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you mind? My arms are so sore, I don't think I can manage."

On a folding room service table, next to the bed, was a tray which contained light soup in a covered cup, and some sandwiches.

"Okay, but drink your soup before it gets cold." He kissed her before sitting on the edge of the bed, behind her. Sharona loosened her robe and let the back drop slightly, so that the robe was out of the way, but she could still keep warm. Under the robe, he could see blue silk and white lace and the thin spaghetti straps of her nightgown.

He unfolded the fluffy white towel and gently squeezed her long hair in it, in order to wick the excess water from it until her hair was nearly dry. Then he combed out any tangles from her hair, and every so often he would kiss her on the shoulder or neck, while Sharona warmed herself by sipping the hot soup in a mug. She smiled. Even in her pain, she loved the attention she was being given.

When Sharona's cell phone rang, Randy retrieved it for her. "Hello. Oh, hi Natalie…" she covered the mouthpiece and asked Randy to get her leave in conditioner from the bathroom. He heard Sharona's half of the conversation as he worked the leave in conditioner into her hair and combed it through with a finer comb. "How are you doing? ...Yeah, I'm sore, too...That sounds great...Tomorrow around eleven. Bring Adrian... It's hotel food. He'll love it." She said, making a face that implied he probably wouldn't. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow... You, too. Bye."

She flipped her cell phone closed and let it drop onto the bedside table, and a few moments later her countenance changed. Sharona clamped her left hand over her mouth as of she were going to be sick.

Randy filled a glass with water and brought it to her. "Do you want your medication?" he asked, thinking she might be in pain.

She shook her head silently and waved away the water as her tears stained her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked, sitting besides her.

"I can't believe he didn't throw me out when he saw me. If someone had left me the way I left Adrian, I would have been so angry..." Sharona took a Kleenex from the bedside table and wiped her eyes and nose. "He had every right to." she said, harshly. Then, her in a voice just above a whisper. "I never wanted to hurt Adrian, you know. He was the last person I ever wanted to hurt."

Randy didn't know what to say. He didn't know Monk as well as the Captain, or even Natalie, and had only had a sidelong view of whatever relationship Monk and Sharona shared. He put a comforting arm around her and let her talk. She confessed her sin to him. He listened, not judging her. In some ways he understood why she left, at the same time wishing she had stayed, or that she had returned when she knew she wasn't happy. It was a selfish wish, he knew, and he kept it to himself. Randy let Sharona talk until she had told him everything. Eventually, they were both laid up against the headboard which was stacked with almost a wall of pillows. Sharona's right arm was propped up on a small bank of pillows piled next to her. Sharona nestled against Randy's chest, with Randy's arm around her. She felt comfortable, and also very safe which she hadn't felt in a long time. They gazed out of the twin picture windows, watching as the sky grew darker and the city lights grew brighter and talked quietly. "I'm not leaving without telling him goodbye" Sharona promised, a hopefulness radiated in her face. "And I'm going to keep in touch with him."

There was a long companionable silence, which was broken when Randy tenderly kissed the top of her head, and said softly, "I wish you could stay longer."

"Me, too, but I have to go back to work on Monday." she sighed both contented and emotionally drained. "But I'll be back in a few weeks."

"I know, but do you have to fly back to New Jersey tomorrow?" Randy asked. He was hopeful, and naively not considering the consequences of Sharona just not going back to work, especially at the V.A. hospital. He would never have considered it with his own job. Randy would have come up with a brilliant "sick day" cover story and ride it out as long as he could.

"Benjy is expecting me."

"Sharona, I remember being 17." Randy countered. "You said he's responsible. If he had a few extra dollars for pizza, I don't think he would be heartbroken if he had the house to himself for a couple more days."

"What are you suggesting, Lieutenant?"

When he told her his plan, a broad smile crossed her lips. Randy couldn't help thinking it how wonderful she looked when she smiled.

They stayed up until early the next morning, talking and making more plans. Not serious plans and not too far in the future. They were small plans, like little steps into building on something that they both hoped would be good and last a while. As they planned, they admired the lights of San Francisco outside her hotel window.

The End

A/N If you're wondering where Natalie and Adrian are, they will be in the next story, and in subsequent ones...also, maybe a mystery in an upcoming story. I was just trying to flesh out how Randy and Sharona got to where they were at the end of Mr. Monk and Sharona, and over their time together.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
